Jyder Week: AngstFluff
by randomklainer
Summary: Jake and Ryder are dating, and the football team is bullying Ryder because of it.


**TW: slurs, bullying, swearing.**

**This story is for CG85 because I know how much you love angst. Thank you for all your help as a beta, brainstormer, and cheerleader over Jyder Week. (CG85 came up with a lot of the plot for this story, and the AU one).**

**On a similar note, CG85 is writing an awesome Jyder fic which will hopefully be published soon. So get following in preparation for that.**

When they reach the door to the locker room, Jake pulls Ryder in close, arm coming up to wrap around his waist. He casts a quick look around the hallway before leaning up to capture Ryder's lips in a kiss. Ryder responds willingly, hands wrapping firmly around Jake's hips. He can feel Jake smiling into the kiss.

He whines slightly when Jake pulls away to speak. 'I'll see you tomorrow, alright?'

'Alright.' He leans forward to peck Jake's lips. 'I love you, babe.'

Jake removes Ryder's hands, squeezing them once before letting go. 'I love you too. Now go enjoy practise.'

Ryder resists the urge to pull a face until he's turned away from Jake. There is no way that he will be able to enjoy practise. He knows that. But there is no way in hell that he'll tell Jake.

The trouble starts the moment he enters the locker room.

'Oh, look at that, the fag did bother to show up.'

'Finished being sexually assaulted by Puckerman, have you, ladyboy?'

Ryder does his best to ignore the voices, making his way to his own locker. As he passes one jock, he suddenly finds himself being shoved into the opposite bank of lockers, the lock digging into his back. He feels himself slide down, collapsing onto the bench below.

'I was talking to you, faggot.' The same jock says, standing over him now. 'I expect you to answer me.'

Ryder can't remember what the question was. 'I'm sorry?' he offers. He lets his gaze drop, absently noticing the number of jocks who had stopped halfway through changing to crowd around him.

Another jock has him by the collar now, holding him against the locker. 'Don't fucking look at us, you fucking pervert.'

'I-I wasn't – ' Ryder tries to explain. He doesn't get any further though; doubling over as he's punched in the solar plexus.

'Don't fucking lie to us. We all know you're a sick fuck who likes it up the ass.'

The hand at his collar is pulling him now, shoving him until he goes sprawling onto the floor. The concrete scrapes along his forearms and his stomach. Before he can find the energy to get up, he receives a swift kick to the kidney. Groaning in pain, he forces himself onto his knees, and then his feet, before anyone else can lay into him.

He shuffles his way to his locker, retrieving his gear before retreating to an empty corner of the room. Might as well make himself scarce if he can. He forces his shirt over his head, wincing at the pain.

He doesn't understand it, why these guys are treating him like this. They're meant to be his friends. They had been his friends. But then, when he'd started dating Jake, they'd changed. Well, everything had changed. Everyone had treated him differently. Everyone had treated Jake differently too. They'd both received a few slushies, and been called various names. But after a couple of weeks, it had died down. But a month later, the football players are just getting worse. And there's no way that Ryder can tell anyone.

Ryder manages to make it through practise, but just barely. Sure, the guys are all smiles when Coach Beiste is in earshot, but the moment she's gone, there are whispered insults and insinuations. And Ryder is pretty sure that there's no reason for him to get tackled as many times as he does.

Ryder follows the rest of the team back into the locker room. He wishes he could wait a while, wait until they were all done before going in. But he can't, because his parents are waiting for him, waiting to take him out to dinner. He just hopes they won't complain about him not having a shower.

He's halfway through changing when people start returning from the showers. He makes sure to keep his attention focussed on his locker as he takes out his body spray. He's just starting to apply it when he feels it tugged out of his grip.

'Hey, give tha- ' As he turns, he finds his arm being grabbed, and a burning sensation on his chest. The moment that he realises what's happening, he knocks the can from the jock's grip, breaking the contact between the aerosol and his skin.

'Oh, pansy boy wants to get physical, does he?' The jock asks, shoving at Ryder. Ryder tries to fight back but it isn't long until he finds himself held against a locker by an arm at his neck. The weight of it digs into his windpipe, making it difficult to breathe.

'Please – ' he gasps out. The jock sneers in response, face right up close to Ryder's. He hears a hoicking noise, and moments later feels spit dripping down his face. The arm pulls away then, and Ryder's legs give out, causing him to drop to the floor.

He feels disgusting, degraded. And he knows that part of him is starting to believe what the jocks tell him. He's starting to feel like he's worthless, to believe that he's nothing. Seriously, if he didn't have Jake telling him otherwise, he doesn't know how he would cope.

He wipes at the sticky mucus on his cheek. Why does this have to be his life?

Xxx

The next day, Ryder goes around to Jake's house, and they end up watching cartoons. It's kinda ridiculous, he knows, but then again, he really does love Spongebob Squarepants. And it's a nice distraction from the real world.

Ryder is sitting stretched out with his back against the arm of the couch. Jake's sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest with arms wrapped around his waist. Ryder traces lazy patterns on his back as he watches the screen.

He glances down when he feels Jake's chin dig into his chest. 'Baby, I love you,' Jake says.

Ryder smiles in response, leaning down to capture Jake's lips with his own. He can feel Jake smiling into the kiss as well, and he takes the opportunity to lick into Jake's mouth. Jake wraps his arms around Ryder's shoulders before he pulls himself up Ryder's body until he's straddling his lap. In this new position, he takes over the kiss, dominating it. Ryder can feel him exploring all the far reaches of his mouth, a hand now come up to fist in Ryder's hair. He lets his hands slip up under Jake's shirt, nails digging at his back. Jake moans at that, like he always does, so Ryder drags them across his skin.

'Mmm, baby, love you so much,' Jake tells him, before reattaching their lips.

Ryder smiles at that and, after a moment, forces his lips away from Jake's. 'I love you too.'

'I know, silly.' The words are mumbled against his lips in Jake's haste to continue the kiss.

Ryder lets his hands trail down further, now gripping at Jake's ass. His forefingers begin to trace the hem of Jake's shirt. But it's not until Jake pulls away from Ryder's mouth to kiss at his jawline that Ryder begins to tug at the shirt.

'Babe, can you take it off?' Jake pulls away, sitting up and pulling the shirt off. Ryder reaches forward, hands running over smooth, warm muscle. But Jake's tugging at his hoodie, trying to slide it down his arms. He leans forward, helping Jake to take it off.

When it's on the floor, he hears Jake suck in a deep breath. 'Ryder, what happened to your arms?'

He looks down at them, taking in the grazes from the concrete floor yesterday. 'Oh yea, that was just from football. It's nothing.'

Jake gives him a suspicious look, but he doesn't push it, instead reaching down to tug at Ryder's shirt. He's already pulled it halfway up before Ryder realises this probably isn't a good idea. But by this stage it's too late, so he just leans forward so Jake can pull the shirt over his head.

'Ryder.' Jake is running his hands lightly over the grazes and bruise on Ryder's stomach, up to the burn mark on his chest.

Ryder crosses his arms over his chest. 'It's nothing.'

Jake presses gently against the burn, and Ryder can't stop himself from wincing. 'That's not nothing, baby.'

Ryder just stares resolutely at Jake, determined not to break eye contact, and determined not to tell him. Jake runs his hands along Ryder's crossed forearms, up to his biceps. He runs fingers along them, before massaging, kneading. He gives Ryder a pleading look. Ryder still isn't going to tell him anything.

'Ryder, what happened?' The tone is more assertive now, and Ryder doesn't want to annoy him.

'It was at football,' he explains.

Jake cuts in before he can say anything more. 'I know your body, Ryder. I know what it looks like after practise. What really happened?'

'At football, the guys have been giving me a bit of a rough time. Because of us.'

Jake tugs him close, into a loose hug. 'Oh, baby, that's awful.' Ryder just shrugs his shoulders; it is what it is. Jake pulls away again, holding him at arm's length. 'No, seriously. No one should have to go through that.'

Ryder just ducks his head at that. Jake doesn't understand. He's never gonna understand. He wouldn't get that Ryder deserves this, that the jocks are just giving him what he deserves. Because Jake's amazing, and he just assumes that Ryder is as well. He doesn't understand how truly worthless Ryder is.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ryder knows that isn't quite true. He knows that's just what the jocks want him to think. But the thought is having trouble sticking in his mind. It's being pushed aside by the ideas of worthless, nothing, sick, freak. He isn't sure why they don't apply to Jake as well though.

Jake tugs on his shoulders, and Ryder just lets himself be pulled against his boyfriend's chest. He feels arms wrap around him, running over his skin, as he huddles close against the warmth and safety of Jake.

When he feels Jake go still against him, he pulls his head back slightly. 'What?'

'You have bruises on your back too.' Jake traces lightly over the pain on his shoulder blade, and then his kidney. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I – I couldn't.' He hadn't wanted Jake to realise how unworthy he is of his love. He hadn't wanted Jake to realise how truly worthless Ryder is.

'I hate the fact you've had to deal with this on your own. That they've made you feel like shit. I bet they've told you some absolute bullshit things too?'

Ryder nods his head; it shifts back and forth awkwardly against Jake's chest. 'And they're right.'

Jake keeps his tone gentle. 'No, they're not. You're amazing, baby. I know that, the glee club knows that. Even most of the school knows that. All of those things they've told you are a complete lie. I love you, and you don't deserve any of that. You shouldn't have to go through that.'

Jake is rocking them now, a gentle side-to-side rhythm. Ryder thinks over what Jake said. His words are louder than the jocks' now, and Ryder knows he's right. He doesn't deserve any of that. And he shouldn't stand for it any longer.

Xxx

The next day, Ryder goes to find Coach Beiste in her office. As he hovers awkwardly at the doorway, she looks up from her desk.

'What's the matter, Punkin?'

He takes the handful of steps inside, sitting down opposite her. 'I – um – I want to quit the team.'

She looks shocked. 'But I thought you loved football? I thought you wanted to play for Ohio State?'

'Yea, I do. I really do. But I-I can't. I can't do this anymore.'

'Why not?' When he doesn't say anything, she keeps talking. 'Look, I'm not gunna let you leave, until you tell me why. And no bullshit excuses either, alright?'

Ryder nods, not willing to argue. 'The other guys are bullying me, because of my relationship. And I can't handle it anymore.' His voice drops at the end, embarrassed to be admitting it.

'Hey now, Punkin, don't be ashamed. It's those knuckleheads at fault, not you. No one expects you to put up with that.'

'Why didn't you stop it then?'

Coach heaves a deep sigh. 'I didn't know that was going on. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I let that happen right under my nose. But from here on out, it stops.'

'Well yea. Hopefully now that I'm leaving the team, they'll back off.'

'That's not what I mean. You don't need to quit the team, Ryder. I'm going to be more vigilant, put an end to all the bullying.'

Ryder thinks about that for several moments. Undoubtedly, things would get better. But they still wouldn't be perfect. Eventually, he speaks up. 'Look, I appreciate the offer, Coach, but it's not gonna fix everything. You're not gonna be able to protect me all the time.'

'I know. I know there's still gonna be isolated incidents. But you're a strong kid, Ryder. You'll be able to deal with it.'

Ryder gets up from his chair, making his way to the door. 'I'm sorry, Coach, but I can't.'

'Ryder, wait.' He stops in the doorway. 'I know this is kinda a low blow, but your boy Jake would be real disappointed if you quit.'

Ryder walks back into the room. 'You don't even know Jake. And besides, he was the one who told me to quit.'

'Really?' She seems amused. 'In so many words?'

'Well, no. But the notion was still the same.'

Beiste is shaking her head now, and Ryder's getting kinda annoyed. What makes her so all-knowing? 'Jake was in my office this morning,' she explains. 'Your boy joined the football team, to support you.'

Ryder is floored. He really, really didn't see that one coming. 'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure. In fact, I've got his letterman here, if you could give it to him.'

Ryder takes the jacket she holds out to him, before walking out of her office in something of a daze. He walks down the hallway, no destination in mind, until Jake stops him with a hand in his own that brings him out of his reverie.

Ryder turns to face him. 'So, I hear I'm dating a footballer now?'

Jake smirks at that. 'Yea, and apparently he's pretty hot too.'

'That's definitely true.' He pulls Jake close, draping his new jacket around his shoulders. 'You know this isn't going to change the jocks behaviour, right?'

'Yea.' Jake slips his hands inside Ryder's jacket, winding them around his waist. Ryder mirrors the action.

'No, seriously, this is a really bad idea. I should've just quit instead.'

Jake looks up at that, alarm evident on his face. 'No, you shouldn't. You shouldn't have to give up what you love.' He leans forward to kiss Ryder briefly. 'You need to calm down. Everything will be alright.'

'No it won't. They're still gonna try to hurt me. Hurt us.'

'Yea, but at least now the odds will be a little more in our favour.'

**Thank you so much for reading. I've thoroughly enjoyed taking part in Jyder Week. I hope you have too!**


End file.
